


98. Before the rehearsal dinner

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [98]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	98. Before the rehearsal dinner

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): before the rehearsal dinner  
 **players only. backdated to the weekend of December 1st. takes place[after Sam breaks the big news to Ryan.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/47055.html)**

Their suite at the Manoir Hovey is lovely, with a stunning panoramic view of the lake. Alex doesn't give that stunning view a single glance, busy as he is with slamming the door shut and shoving his lover up against the wall. He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and kisses him hungrily, like he's gone without for months.

Stunned, although he shouldn't be, Luke moans brokenly into Alex's mouth, wrapping one leg around his hip and pulling him in. Their cocks ground together through their jeans.

"I want you," Alex whispers, slipping his free hand beneath Luke's shirt and scratching harshly down his back. "Strip."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers back, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it from his shoulders, his jeans following closely behind.

Even without snow, Quebec is fucking cold at this time of year. But Alex chooses to ignore that fact for the moment -- they'll be warming up the suite in a few minutes anyway. He pulls off his thick jumper, then wriggles his jeans just down past his knees. "Put your legs around me," he orders gruffly, taking hold of Luke's hips and bracing his boy against the wall.

Luke moans at the order, arousal coiling hot and hard at the base of his spine. He wraps his arms around Alex's neck and hikes his legs around his sir's hips, stunned as always at how easily Alex can handle him like this.

Alex grunts softly as he shifts, redistributing Luke's weight. His cock is spike-hard and ready and Luke's hole is right _there_ , lining up with him so perfectly. He pushes inside that first hot inch and fights to swallow a shout of triumph, his boy so incredibly tight and welcoming around him.

"Please," Luke whispers, the word slipping from his lips instantly, that first hot inch not nearly enough. " _Please_ sir," he moans, helpless to do anything more than beg, this position putting him completely at his lover's mercy.

"You sound so damn good like this," Alex tells his lover with a grin. He shifts again, and drives deeper into Luke's body, slamming him back and pushing balls-deep. "Oh, yes," he gasps, easing out just a fraction and then taking his boy again. "Oh fuck yes."

Luke cries out as Alex shoves in, forcing his body to take every last inch. He tightens his hold on his lover and moans with pure pleasure, gritting his teeth against another cry when Sam and Ryan's parents are just down the hall. "You feel so good," he whispers, head thumping back against the wall. "Oh, god, you're so big..." It's something he never gets used to -- and hopes that he never will.

Alex can only moan in response, tightening his grip on his boy. He braces his legs so that he can drive deep everytime, violently spearing into Luke like it's a fucking conquest. Hurtling towards the point of no return.

"Oh god, oh please... sir!" Luke moans, shoving his hands into the back of Alex's hair and tugging, everything focused on the feel of Alex's cock filling him _so full_ so perfectly again and again. "Please! Your boy needs to come!"

The way Luke pulls his hair just drives Alex crazy. "Come for me," he growls, waiting a bare instant before letting his own self-control slip. He pumps his seed into his boy.

Luke cries out, holding nothing back as his cock spurts thickly between them, his hole clenching tight around Alex's cock, milking every last drop of that searing rush.

They're a total mess. Slick and wet with Luke's seed smeared between them, Alex's come dripping down their legs. And Alex is still clotheslined by his own jeans around his knees. "I think we need a bath," he murmurs against his lover's throat, his grin huge and satisfied. He never knew his life could be _this good_ , damn.  



End file.
